


Panopticon 圓形監獄

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 將本世紀最可怕的黑巫師關在總部監獄是極其糟糕的主意。當格林德沃脫出，他沒有逃亡，而是接管了總部，強迫所有不肯轉投他麾下的人進去牢裡。為確保他們意識到是誰主事，他把他們的魔法安全部部長按在桌子上讓他們看著他強暴他。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panopticon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424088) by [Emanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanium/pseuds/Emanium). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給可愛的月月，要不是你想看我大概會拖上很久（掩臉）。**

　　他們早該預見。他早該預見。

　　被本世紀最強大的黑巫師俘虜，相處幾個月，被關在自己臥室裡，剝奪去魔法、受盡奚落、折磨後——他理應學聰明一點。然而一眾傲羅堅持這是他們關押格林德沃的最佳地點——關在牢房裡就和所有人一樣。儘管心存懷疑，他還是點頭了，因為也沒有更堅固的牆壁來關住像他這樣的人了。沒有什麼能真正壓制他的力量，把棘手又才華橫溢如格林德沃的人鎖在籠子裡。所以他們按常處理，只是把這個瘋子關進守衛更森嚴的牢房，祈求他找不出他們防護的漏洞。

　　格雷夫斯預計三天，然而格林德沃只花了二十四小時。

　　現在他要付出代價了。格林德沃也清楚怎讓他們付出代價。他們被關進先前關著黑巫師的監獄，一個傲羅一個牢房。監獄是圓形設計，旨在讓一位傲羅站在中間就能看清樓層所有囚犯。現在格林德沃站在中央，盯著他們所有人，上述提到的傲羅屍體躺在不遠處，嘴巴大張，鮮血在胸膛染出深色一灘。格雷夫斯想吐。

　　他沒有，只因他說服自己需要堅強。即使發生了一切，即使過去幾個月他淪落到被關在臥室裡，整個MACUSA仍然視他為領導。戈德斯坦瘀傷的雙手抓著鐵欄，仍然望著他等待指令。皮克科瑞，站著，手臂垂於兩側，拳頭緊握，仍然堅定對上他的目光告訴他她與他同在、她對他有信心、她相信他會反擊。這代表他們的性命取決於他下一個舉動，給了他足夠力量吞下湧上喉嚨的膽汁。

　　格林德沃推著他繞了一圈，他不動時用腳踢他，向他的傲羅同伴炫耀。似乎，他是格林德沃的大獎。就連皮克科瑞也沒能吸引黑巫師如此多的注意。即使淪落此地格雷夫斯也不敢閉上雙眼——他知道這可能是他最後一次看見他們，看見他們任何一個。那些與他共事多年、交情深厚、一直在這行打滾愚弄死神的次數多不勝數的儌羅。無論他們此刻表情多麼驚恐憤怒，格雷夫斯仍是將他們的臉容烙印進記憶裡，提醒他在想屈服時挺直腰板，讓他意志昂揚、活力充沛、準備好隨時反撲。

　　巡演迎來終結。他站著的位置直直對著皮克科瑞，後者迎上他的視線，頷首。他不知道她想傳達的是安慰還是勇氣，但都幫助了他平復呼吸。

　　「我很想念有你陪伴，帕西瓦爾。」格林德沃說，手搭上格雷夫斯前臂捏了捏。「我之前和艾略特聊天，我的監獄守衛，就在昨晚。他不善言辭，所以省得他結結巴巴我對他用了無聲無息。我告訴他你多麼聰明、我有多享受我們的床上對話、得和像他這種對決裡堅持不了三秒鐘的白痴呆在一起有多可惜。我可能說溜嘴讚美了幾句你的體形，但我覺得完全可以理解。有著軟弱小心靈的艾略特，卻不覺得，於是我幫了他的忙。我結束了他毫無意義的人生，餘下的夜晚用他的死屍練習無杖魔法作為娛樂。」

　　格雷夫斯在格林德沃鉗制下掙扎，既憤怒又恐懼。一隻手伸出牢牢捂住他的嘴，令他窒息。

　　「噓，部長。只有艾略特。」手指擠壓著他的前臂，緊緊握住他過幼的手腕。他本能想逃。他的身體催促他逃跑，逃走，不要回頭，逃走，其他人管他的。但他不能，艾略特的屍體還在他腳下，皮克科瑞的雙眼仍然與他對視。但他仍然要用力呼吸。他仍然顫抖，不只因為憤怒，亦因為他是自己見過最無用的懦夫。格林德沃繼續說道。「如果我不知道他是你最愛的下屬，我就不會這樣做。那個男孩打從伊法魔尼開始就一直追隨你，對嗎？他那麼尊敬你，我以為談論你也可以談上一整晚。但他甚至不讓我說出你的名字，帕西瓦爾。你瞧，這就是我們的分歧，梅林在上，我做的只是幫助我們達成共識。」

　　「你看上去不太好，甜心。」格林德沃冷笑道，他溫暖的呼息拂在格雷夫斯的肌膚上。腕上親昵的擠壓讓格雷夫斯充滿恐懼。「在我看來你重獲自由似乎不比被鎖在床上好。看看你，眼睛滿佈血絲、雙頰凹陷。你都不似人形了。」他搖了搖頭，仿佛他真的關心格雷夫斯的健康以及他囚禁之後過得怎樣。仿佛他真的關心格雷夫斯是生是死。「你之前看起來迷人多了。第一次看見你調查現場時我就知道你是我想冒充的人。有自信、有魅力、有才幹——你是至今為止我碰過最好的偽裝對象。你的臉，當然，讓我輕易下了決定。」

　　他聽夠了。格雷夫斯轉過身向男人啐唾沫。激怒格林德沃的決定相當魯莽，但他已理智全消。令他驚訝的是格林德沃沒有躲避，但他抹去唾液抬起頭來。雙眼又流露殺人的目光。很好，格雷夫斯想，很好。

　　他的報復沒有持續多久。

　　「鑽心剜骨！」劇烈痛楚讓格雷夫斯雙膝撞地。「放肆了，對嗎？」格林德沃再次施襲，痛楚加倍，咒語疊加咒語。壓力愈來愈強，屈曲格雷夫斯的骨頭，燃燒他的皮膚。漆黑的天花板似乎在身旁折疊，一如周圍的目光。他看見一眾傲羅——嘴巴張開，大喊、尖叫——無聲。他什麼也聽不見，只聽見自己甚至不像自己的嗓音，只聽見自己遠處的尖叫聲，遙遠得不可能來自他。他似乎在爬行、翻滾、把肌膚揉在碎石上，因為痛楚難以忍受。他需要緩解身體上——身體內不斷增強的壓力。他感覺胸膛快要爆炸了。就在他覺得快要崩潰的一刻，他的身體再次挺直，被扯直，像提線木偶一樣。格林德林揚手，不在他頭上但仍然把他扯起。他感受不到自己的雙腿。

　　「我在想該來一場展示。如我見證，傲羅學習能力極其糟糕。他們需要比嬰兒還要多的教導才能接受一個信息。他們需要打從骨子裡知道他們輸了，MACUSA真真正正永永遠遠瓦解，他們才能意識到新時代來臨了。是時候臣服於他們狹隘智力永遠無法想像的大業。遠比你們長久以來一起成就的更偉大更強大的事業。」格林德沃說著，在監獄地板踱步，瞥過每一位傲羅。他們全都是勇猛的戰士，即使面對挫敗仍然堅守信念的戰士。戈德斯坦甚至逮了格林德沃一次措手不及，把他放倒地上。黑巫師用了整整一秒才站了起來。

　　格林德沃用魔杖輕敲掌心，來回踱步，為無聲咒竊笑，他們的肢體語言訴說空洞的威脅，那些陰鬱的表情與目光傷不了他一條頭髮。他繞了一整圈，又回到主席面前盯著她。「我在想你可以幫我給他們上一課，帕西瓦爾。畢竟，對象他們愈熟悉，那些腦袋就愈容易理解。更準確來說，一場示範。過來。」他做了個手勢，格雷夫斯感覺到一股身體無法抗拒的強大扯力將他扯向格林德沃。他的鞋子拖過瓦礫，發出尖銳的聲音刺痛雙耳。「哎，你就非得這麼不情願嗎，部長？我對你比對我所有敵人都要好。」

　　他又回到格林德沃懷裡。背部貼著格林德沃胸膛，他感受得到男人心臟跳動。如此平靜穩定的心跳激怒了他——格林德沃完全無動於衷這件事激怒了他。讓他想咒罵自己怦怦直跳的心臟、讓它不住跳動的腎上腺素。他害怕死了，他為此痛恨自己。

　　格林德沃向後靠上桌子——艾略特的桌子，捧著格雷夫斯的頭。他親昵得令人心寒。「你能為我脫下衣服嗎，親愛的？」

　　那隻手愛撫他的臉頰、他的頸項，每下觸碰都令他瑟縮。生怕聲音會出賣自己，格雷夫斯只是搖了搖頭。

　　「不肯？」格林德沃聽上去像是受到冒犯。他轉向皮克科瑞旁邊的年輕女傲羅，用魔杖指著她。杖尖冒出綠光。

　　格雷夫斯呼吸變得急促。那個傲羅很年輕，對他來說幾乎是個孩子。剛接觸傲羅步伐急促的世界，剛接觸格林德沃慷慨塗滿紐約的血腥世界。他只在初級傲羅評估中見過她幾次。他不記得他最後一次見她有沒有對她笑了。他想沒有。

　　「我記得你，我的甜心，有次你給過我一杯咖啡。我稱讚你的髮型時你臉紅了，對嗎？」格林德沃的手指梳過格雷夫斯的頭髮，拈去纏在髮間的灰塵與泥垢。「要殺你的話太可惜了。你咖啡煮得那麼好。」

　　格林德沃在格雷夫斯耳邊低語。「她對我非常友善，帕西瓦爾。我猜她暗戀你。我不怪她，你是個漂亮的男人。」他揚起手，刻意放慢動作。「真可惜你給她判處死刑。」

　　「我做。」格雷夫斯靜靜插話。

　　蠢透了，他想。內心深處他早就知道格林德沃會用同僚性命威脅他。他早就知道到時他就會屈服。然而他仍然條件反射對男人每一個命令說不，反抗到綠光無可避免冒出杖尖為止。可笑極了。他的潛意識在等待什麼？他們不可能得到的救援？蒼白無力地拒絕接受現實，好激怒格林德沃讓他殺光在場所有人？他蠢透了。

　　格雷夫斯抬眸，看見傲羅害怕的目光，看見那份恐懼、那份憐憫。他目不轉睛盯著她。「不要傷害他們。」他對格林德沃說，聲音輕得只有那個男人聽見。「求求你。」他如釋重負看著格林德沃放下魔杖。男人示意他做他答應了的事。

　　格雷夫斯緩緩聳肩甩下大衣。他讓沉重的布料落到地上，哀悼消失的重量。外面冰冷的空氣透過背心與襯衫的細孔碰上他的肌膚，如今他身邊唯一溫暖的泉源就是格林德沃。他任由男人踢走他的保護膜，淪為被血液染污的腳旁黑色一團。

　　格林德沃脫去他的圍巾深嗅——令他厭惡——仿佛細味他的體香，才扔到地上。然後他長著老繭的手又回到格雷夫斯頸上，愛撫。溫暖的呼吸撓癢了他，讓他雞皮疙瘩。格林德沃將下巴壓向他的鎖骨。格雷夫斯滿心滿眼都是逃跑的本能。

　　「儘管我很享受這場表演，但你加快節奏的話能挽救更多性命。」

　　格雷夫斯再次張開眼睛。那傲羅仍然凝視著他。另一方面，皮克科瑞，雙眼緊閉，仿佛深陷痛苦。他解開背心鈕扣，讓格林德沃從他身上扯走。他解下吊帶，讓它啪地落到褲子上。格林德沃雙臂環著他解開他襯衫的鈕扣。「你比起我們初次見面消瘦不少，部長。你的工作需要強健體魄。你這樣可不能為下屬樹立良好典範。」

　　「也不知道是誰的錯。」格雷夫斯恨恨道，聲音沙啞。他囚禁期間流失了很多肌肉，即使格林德沃不在時他做了很多訓練，還是不夠。格林德沃餓著他，享受他虛弱的樣子。他的胃還沒恢復到可以重拾體重，而現在他又落入他的俘虜者手上了。

　　格林德沃被逗樂，輕笑出聲，扯去格雷夫斯的襯衫。他的指尖掠過裸露的肌膚，稍縱即逝的觸踫預示即將來臨的噩夢。格雷夫斯閉上雙眼，感覺到有手指擦過他的乳尖，感覺太過敏銳，他只祈求它能移開。它消失了短短一秒，然後又回來了——不再是觸碰，而是變成用力拉扯，挑逗、捏、擰。他掙動，隨著乳頭變得紅腫挺立愈來愈不舒服。情況持續。他不知道格林德沃從中找到什麼樂子，但折磨沒有結束，直至他呼吸粗重，後腦勾壓向格林德沃肩膀。他在喘息，既是因為身體的刺激亦是因為自身的屈辱——意識到無數對眼睛正像嘉年華的觀眾般觀看著他。

　　格林德沃雙手放上他的腰，慢慢解開他的皮帶。他用力一拉扯下皮革。突如其來的動作令格雷夫斯瑟縮。他迅速抽身，但對方半空捉住他的手。「繼續，部長。我們沒有一整天。」

　　「剝光我趕緊完事，行不？」格雷夫斯嘶聲回應。他發現自己的手在顫抖，身體的背叛令他羞愧。他嘗試停止顫抖，但他不能，他同樣不能阻止掌心冒出冷汗。他感到虛弱，比他被用鐵鏈鎖著時更虛弱。他幾乎希望回到他的臥室，回到他未被拯救之時，那時他唯一可以失去的只是自我。而非家人、朋友、同僚的性命。而非他的自尊，因為他只剩下少之又少了，而非在公開羞辱中喪盡尊嚴。但如今MACUSA餘下眾人的性命取決於他，那份責任為公式增添了很大比重。

　　「不行。」格林德沃竊笑。「因為那樣就順了你的意了。繼續，脫下褲子。」

　　格雷夫斯踢走鞋子，扯下襪子，讓它們落入污泥與鮮血，同在地上的還有他粉碎的自尊。隨著他拉下褲鏈褪去褲子，褲子就被丟到大衣那裡。做著一切同時他的目光沒有離開年輕傲羅的臉，尋找那份恐慌、那份驚懼。它讓他安心，讓他繼續做必須做的事。他嚥下膽汁繼續，直至只穿著一條內褲。一隻手探過來隔著布料抓著他，侵襲令他幾乎嚇了一跳。

　　「你沒有勃起真是可惜，部長。不然你會享受得多。」

　　當那隻手扯開他的內褲探進去，格雷夫斯告訴自己沒什麼好驚訝的。沒什麼好驚訝的，然而當那隻手裹上他疲軟的陰莖，他閉上雙眼，努力抑制喉嚨發出的聲音。那隻手開始套弄他，起初緩慢，但建立起節奏。格林德沃的溫暖太過強烈，無處不在。聽見自己接下來發出的聲音令格雷夫斯羞愧不已，他的喉嚨背叛了他發出了該死的嗚咽。他把頭垂得低低的，竭力假裝他們正獨處空曠的房間。

　　格林德沃又撩撥了他一會，秒鐘漫長如分鐘，分鐘漫長如小時。格雷夫斯用口呼吸，試圖無視格林德沃的氣息。那男人幾乎覆蓋他全身，一隻手在他襠部，另一隻牢牢環著他的胸膛。他嘗試分心——嘗試想什麼都好別去想套弄著他陰莖的手。他幾乎成功了，但受到過度刺激的他想到的全是此刻的諷刺與荒謬。他苦澀地想，太可笑了，領頭越獄的人穿戴都比他整齊。摩擦著他赤裸背部的是格林德沃變出的西裝的昂貴面料。那件外套聞起來像他，最好的古龍水什麼的，那是他身體熟悉的氣味。那是他身體經過幾個月漫長隔離後感到吸引多於不悅的氣味。他的思緒淡去，格林德沃的輕笑於耳邊響亮。他不用看就知道他硬了。

　　「這就對了，親愛的。」手指挑逗頂端時格雷夫斯顫了一下。格林德沃再次抬起手，他的手指覆滿腺液。那男人舔去手指的黏液哼聲道。「你真該嚐嚐自己的味道，寶貝。」他呢喃道，聲音低沉又沙啞。「讓我來。」

　　甚至不是黑巫師的手將格雷夫斯壓向格林德沃。而是無杖魔法的威力，暴力又冷漠，剝奪他的氧氣，讓他感覺又回到一場肉體纏鬥。他在意的只是唇瓣貼上了他，牙齒碰撞，舌頭探進他嘴裡。如果他有多半秒反應，他就會狠狠對著入侵的舌頭咬下去，但他再次蠢透了。於是他竭力退開，四肢掙動，然而他竭盡全力格林德沃還是文風不動。格雷夫斯舌尖嚐到的味道不會弄錯，又鹹又甜又苦。他們分開，他喘息不已，而格林德沃得意地笑。

　　那個瘋子不發一言就拖起格雷夫斯，讓他保持直立。格雷夫斯想是為了讓觀眾看見部長被弄成一團糟。他看見哭泣的臉、無助的臉，有些憤怒而大多恐懼——恐懼他們，還有他即將面臨的遭遇。他最後又再面向皮克科瑞，好極了，因為她仍然是他親近的人當中最鎮靜的。戈德斯坦他猜已經在哭了，但他不允許自己望向她。

　　他被按在艾略特的桌子上。格林德沃拉下褲鏈，用陰莖碾磨他的臂部。他硬了，格雷夫斯的皮膚感覺得到。還滴著腺液。格林德沃把濕濡塗滿他的股縫。手指戳刺他的入口。格雷夫斯聞上雙眼接受無可避免的命運，但下一秒格林德沃就抓著他的頭髮逼他面向前方。他的下巴撞上桌子，他的牙齒被鎮麻了。「睜開眼睛。眨一下眼，我就殺了他們。」

　　於是格雷夫斯睜開眼睛，因為即使格林德沃自我沉醉、慾火中燒得像發情的動物，那男人也不會作出空頭威脅。他這個姿勢只能看著一個方向，於是他的目光落在皮克科瑞臉上。他感覺得到主席想閉上雙眼，但格林德沃明確警告。「仔細看著，主席女士。你肯定想你的下屬完好無缺回來吧？尤其是在我身下扭動的這個漂亮東西。」

　　當皮克科瑞再次對上他的目光，格雷夫斯顫抖了。他痛恨承認她眼裡的憐憫攪動他心底——或許是共鳴，或許他感受到同樣的挫敗與恐懼。無論她眼裡的是什麼情緒，都不斷把他扯回現實。他差一點就能強迫自己對這場性愛無動於衷，以局外人身份看待這場性侵。但不——她的目光不斷提醒他格林德沃骯髒的雙手就是游走在他身上。突然只是刺痛他雙眼的濕意化為大滴大滴的眼淚，迅速滾落他的臉頰，他無能為力阻止——哪怕是眨眼。

　　「噢，親愛的帕西瓦爾。沒事的。」格林德沃傾身向前在他背上印下輕吻。他柔聲低語，聲音深情得令人作嘔。「你和我一起不會有事，甜心。一切都會好起來。只要向前傾放鬆下來就行了。享受演出的過程。」

　　但事情的發展迅速得他應付不來。侵犯來得尖銳又痛苦。格林德沃的手指推進了他，一次過兩根，粗暴，就沾著那麼一點腺液。格雷夫斯痛得向前一挺，撞向桌子。他的淚水止住了，但他的嘴巴大張，發出的第一聲又是呻吟。痛苦的呻吟，迅速溢出，又被他迅速壓下。

　　皮克科瑞站得沒片刻之前他記得那麼遠了。她站得很近鐵欄，拳頭緊握得指節發白。

　　「你緊致得不可思議，部長。我想你從未被人以這種方式佔有——噢，能領著你進入另一個快感的領域我深感榮幸。這種事情只需要多一點練習。」

　　手指在他體內分剪，擴張他的內壁，強行打開他，力度大得生痛。格雷夫斯不知道他是不是在流血，湧出後穴的液體是不是他的血。他不清楚，他不知道，他從未經歷過這種痛楚，無從比較。但被人以這種方式觸碰仍然感覺太過親密，單是這樣他就寧願再次承心鑽心咒。

　　「我不再那麼熱衷於折磨你了，至少，不是以傳統方式。」格林德沃說道，格雷夫斯清楚他的大腦被讀得一清二楚。但後穴被另一個男人的手指撐開，他真的沒有力氣繼續維持防護了。「我發現取悅你有趣得多了，你這方面受到的訓練最少。我喜歡你矛盾的大腦，尖叫著一大堆信息，就連我也難以破譯。它從不會厭倦尖叫嗎？你不是至少該呻吟嗎？又或者乞求，也許？」

　　「停手。」他說出想到的第一個詞，聽上去軟弱得令他羞愧。

　　「你得說實話，部長。你一直對我說謊的話我給不了你想要的。」

　　來襲的情慾——突然又猛烈——是不自然的。他清楚知道。那是格林德沃施加於他的咒語，但只因為那是咒語並不代表無法抗爭。他勃起的速度快到他喘氣，幾乎在格林德沃的手指再次推進他時咬到舌頭。「停手，求求你。停手。」

　　「我聽見你說什麼，但你的身體乞求著相反。你硬了，濕得難以置信，緊得那麼誘人。我不相信你，部長，我覺得你想被我操。」

　　「殺了我，求求你。」他想，他大概在一邊啜泣一邊哀求。儘管透過模糊的視野他看見皮克科瑞用手捂住嘴。她在顫抖，又或者顫抖的是他，因為他所見的一切都在搖晃。又或許搖晃是因為身後的動作。他視野不再清晰，他說不清。

　　手指撒去，留下他柔軟張得大開的後穴。「當個甜心。」格林德沃說，他的聲音甜膩。「求我操你。求我，又或者看著你深愛的主席永遠陷入長眠。求我用陰莖搗進你緊致濕潤的後穴，用我的精液填滿你，求我。」

　　皮克科瑞在說什麼，但因為咒語無法傳達給格雷夫斯。他不需要聽見就知道她在說什麼。至少視線模糊他看不見她的表情，捕捉不了她眼裡閃過的情緒。於是格雷夫斯從現實抽離，努力想像攤在桌上的身體不屬於他。「操我。」他說了出來，舌尖上嚐到了血。他終究咬下去了。

　　「不用害羞，寶貝。說出我的名字。浪漫一點。」

　　隔著淚水他凝視皮克科瑞，凝視戈德斯坦。凝視也許曾經對他懷抱尊重仰慕，但此刻肯定蕩然無存的傲羅。他又凝視了幾個人，直至他屈服，直至他累得無力反抗。「操我，格林德沃。」他說，被屈辱掩沒。

　　格林德沃插進他時他喊出來了，痛楚穿透了他，偽裝出來的自尊撕裂開來一點不剩。即使身處混亂、半昏半醒的狀態他也知道遠遠沒完。僅僅是開始。格林德沃奠定了迅速又粗暴的節奏。他的手總是掐著格雷夫斯的腰背，用力得留下瘀青快要捏碎他的骨頭。他仍然把格雷夫斯當作玩具、被使用的所有物。

　　「求我給你更多。」格林德沃命令道，格雷夫斯只懂得搖頭。他無法想像承受更多的瘋狂，遑論主動尋求。但他忍住眼淚，提醒自己無數人命受到威脅。無數他一直竭力保護的人命。

　　「用力。」格雷夫斯說。他髖骨上警告的力度不曾鬆開。「快點。我想要粗暴一點。」

　　節奏加快，應他所求更用力更粗暴。最糟糕的是下腹灼熱凝聚的感覺，讓他淫蕩地呻吟，臀部違反他意志向後擺動。他最終屈服於衝動，不是一次，一是兩次，而是格林德沃下身啪一聲撞上他的每一次。他向後迎去，沉浸情慾，陰莖硬得足以爆炸，理智全消。若說格林德沃輕笑出聲，他也聽不見，因為他只聽見耳邊男人粗重沙啞的呼吸聲。

　　某一刻他再次被扯直，向後靠向溫暖的懷抱。有人在他耳邊呢喃他的名字。他沉浸溫暖，閉上雙眼，時間長得其他感官都變得敏銳。又一次自發擺動臀部，格雷夫斯沒被觸碰就射出來了。濃稠的白濁從陰莖噴薄而出，濺上胸膛，他騎著格林德沃迎來高潮。

　　下一秒他就被扔回現實。他猛地睜開眼，恐懼沖刷的速度比鑽心咒的痛楚還要快。他沒有時間壓下羞恥，因為格林德沃雙臂突然牢牢環著他。他被從內部填滿，充份意識到每波精液湧過他的後穴流出。即便格林德沃軟下來的陰莖從他後穴滑出，他的呼吸仍是很淺。他能做到的只是滑落地上，赤身裸體，被使用過，落到自己的衣服堆上。

　　格林德沃塞了回去，竊笑。「我老早以前就該這樣做了，帕西瓦爾。看看他們的表情。看見你這副樣子他們心都碎了。」他指了指四周，但格雷夫斯拒絕望去。無論格林德沃逼他面向哪個方血，他都盯著牆壁、鐵欄。其餘一切變得模糊失焦，包括臉孔，尤其臉孔。幻想他的屈辱只有自己一個觀看承受讓他平靜下來。格林德沃，即使和他一樣精筋力盡，卻好像不太在意。「跟我過來，親愛的。你待在我睡房裡比待在骯髒牢房合適多了。」

　　奪魂咒猶如恩賜。格雷夫斯雙腳自行運作，把他拖出監獄。他仍然感覺到一眾傲羅目光在他身上，但除此之外恥辱已連同不可饒恕咒消失。他把赤裸的身體貼向格林德沃，讓男人抱著他的頭。儘管這幅畫面令人不安，所幸的是他沒有感到不適。

　　「暫時說聲再見吧，部長。你明天會看見他們——至少，那些安份的。」格林德沃抱緊了他，準備好幻影移形。「誰知道呢，帕西瓦爾，未來的日子你可以學會獻上更精彩的表演。」

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者說中文的，大家喜歡的話記得去原址留言比心哦！


End file.
